


salt

by duets



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Speculation, blame the trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duets/pseuds/duets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve thinks. a courtroom, bucky, a gun. </p><p>/</p><p>speculation for the next captain america film, based both on my disgusting feelings and the civil war comics. if you know what happens there, then you'll know what to expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	salt

**Author's Note:**

> some warning for descriptions of some graphic imagery (mostly pertaining to grave injury), mentions of guns, and the prose goes into descriptions of something a lot like a severe panic attack as response to recent trauma. steve isn't really in control of where his mind goes in this, and there is also the implication that he never Talked about Things from the Past. which, honestly. someone give him a blanket and some soup. protect him.

 

 

 

 

When the gun sounds, his shield is in Bucky's hand.

 

 

 

There is a voice echoing somewhere above him, shrill, scared. Stark, he realises, yelling, calling for help. The floor is cold, unforgiving on his back. Steve's mouth tastes like blood. He is very tired.

He almost blacks out, dizzy, throat parched, eyelids heavy--but then there is the cold weight of Tony's bare hand on the nape of his neck, searching for a pulse--and Steve is distracted into staying awake a while more.

"Stay with me a little longer here, c'mon, Steve. We never finished that last fight properly," Tony says, frantic, voice cracking around the edges. His hand is trembling against Steve's skin, and Steve blinks, surprised, almost smiles. It's New York again, he thinks, except he is the one lying on the floor now. He can smell gunpowder in the air, smoke which isn't there. He can't feel his hands.

Tony's hand is on Steve's neck, gripping, grasping, and Steve thinks--wonders, amused, inappropriate-- _why_ is it that he and Stark only ever seem to bond when one of them is severely wounded.

 

 

 

"If you die, I'm going to look so bad in the papers."

There is a beat, and then one of them chuckles, he isn't sure which. It echoes in the silence of the room, ringing hollow and final.

Tony's hands are still, stained.

 

 

 

Time is sluggish for a while after that, watery. There are hands that are not his on his stomach, lifting his shirt, the fabric ripped, soaked dark with blood. Red and blue, the contrast ridiculous. Steve breathes, tries to laugh, ends up almost choking. His lungs hurt. He thinks--a flash of red beside him on the field, quick and glaring, like a target. He thinks, blue skies cut by wings spanning miles, a comfortable shadow above him. Steve thinks. Distances. He thinks. Natasha is safe. Thinks, Sam is safe. Wonders who is going to tell them about the courtroom. Bucky.

Steve closes his eyes, thinks. Bucky, a gun, the room dead silent for a second. He can't feel his hands.

 

 

 

When the gun sounded--

 

 

 

Steve swallows, blood clogging his throat, ears ringing. Steve breathes, wet, tired, small breaths. Steve breathes, and he is exhausted. He thinks about reaching for something. He can't feel his body. 

Steve breathes, eyes closed, perfectly still. He thinks, hopes. Bucky, the courtroom, a bullet.

 

 

 

When the gun--

 

 

 

Steve breathes and what comes in is ice cold air, crisp. It's summer, the air conditioning is broken, damp enough earlier in the crowded room that his shirt got soaked with sweat.

Steve lies on the floor of the courtroom, Tony's hand to his face. Steve thinks. Bucky, a gun. Thinks, lying in bed, his mother's wedding ring cool against his feverish forehead. Steve breathes, shivers. He is very tired. He wants to sleep. Steve thinks, summer, Bucky, the old docks, the air sticky on his skin. Steve thinks, summer, Bucky, water.

Steve thinks summer, breathes in snow.

 

 

 

Steve thinks, wishes, snow heavy on his limbs, water everywhere. A dance. The courtroom. Red for Peggy's lips and for Tony's hands. Steve thinks. The docks. Bucky. water. Bucky, a fall. Steve thinks. He is very tired. Steve thinks-- a line, the end of it. Drawings of the skyline past the ocean, the horizon. A line. Steve thinks.

He is very tired. He hopes. Bucky. A fall.

_Third time's the charm._

 

 

 

The gun sounds, he reaches for his left. His shield is in Bucky's hand.

 

 

 

  



End file.
